Marco (TV Series)
Marco is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Marco's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Knots Untie" Marco first appears returning to the Hilltop with Ethan, Andy and Crystal. He is apart of the fight that follows. Lucas pins him down and punches him several times, knocking him unconscious. Season 7 "Go Getters" Marco first appears threatening Lucas after he shows up at the Hilltop. He eventually lets him through to Maggie and Sasha. Later, he runs to help defend the Hilltop when the walkers enter. And he is finally seen at the end, opening the gates of the Hilltop to let Lucas out. "Rock in the Road" Marco first appears outside of the Hilltop, voicing his opinion on fighting the Saviors. He agrees that they must be stopped and volunteers to fight. "The Other Side" Marco appears training with the other members of the Hilltop. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Marco appears firing at Saviors with Maggie, Jesus and the other members of the Hilltop. Season 8 "Mercy" Marco appears preparing for the assault on the Sanctuary base, he is seen talking to Alvaro. He later participates in the assault on the Sanctuary and leaves with the other Hilltop members. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Marco appears guarding the Saviors prisoners and later help put Gregory into the gallows along with the Saviors. "How It's Gotta Be" Marco appears in a car with Neil, Dianne, Maggie and Jesus. He witnesses Neil getting killed right next to him. Later, he appears at the Hilltop and witnesses Maggie killing Dean. "Dead or Alive Or" Marco appears at the Hilltop when Maggie tells the prisoners that they can get out of the cage in pairs temporarily. He also appears when Daryl and the others arrive at the Hilltop. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Marco participates in the battle and kills a few Saviors. "Wrath" Marco appears at the Hilltop, preparing his fellow Hilltop citizens to prepare for the Saviors assault. Season 9 "A New Beginning" Marco and the group go to the Smithsonian in Washington D.C, to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment. Inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The glass finally gives way and Ezekiel falls through it, dangling by the rope. Before the walkers can bite him, Daryl shoots at one and Rick and the others finally pull him to safety. Carol joyfully kisses him to celebrate. The group leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Alden talks to Ken and Marco about blacksmithing at the Hilltop. Marco jokingly admits that Earl scares him but Ken says that his father is willing to teach him on becoming a blacksmith. Rosita and Daryl catch up with everyone to inform them that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Rick tells Tara, Gabriel, Aaron and Anne to head back to Alexandria and the rest will go to an alternate route and spend the night at the Sanctuary. In the woods, the wagon gets caught in the mud as walkers appear from the bushes. It finally budges and everyone rushes to gather the supplies until the walkers overwhelm them and they’re forced to leave. Ken runs back to free his horses but is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. Siddiq and Enid try to save him but Ken succumbs to blood loss and dies from his injuries. A saddened Maggie sobs by his side before putting him down. At night, in Hilltop, Marco attends Ken’s funeral and comforts a heartbroken Tammy Rose. "Adaptation" In Hilltop, Marco talks with Tara, Alden, Enid and D.J. to organize a search party to look for the rest since they haven't come back. Luke offers his help and goes out with Alden. Later, Marco watches as the others arrive at Hilltop with Jesus' body and the captive girl, causing him to look in sadness. A while later, a funeral is held for Jesus and everyone take turns hammering the nails in his coffin. Marco hammers a nail and then looks in sadness. "Omega" In the woods, Marco accompanies Tara and Magna's group in the search for Alden and Luke. They find a group of walkers feasting on their horses and kill them, while checking they aren't Whisperers. Connie notices that the horses were cut open and skinned with knives. Tara realizes that Lydia lied about it just being her mother, 'Alpha' out there and decides they should go back to Hilltop until they find out what this is. "Bounty" In Hilltop, as the residents arm themselves and rush to the front gate as the Whisperer threat unfolds outside the walls, Marco informs Enid and the Suttons that the Whisperers have Alden and Luke hostage. Later, Marco attempts to make noise with the others to attract the incoming herd away from Luke, Alden, Lucas, and the baby abandoned by the Whisperer mother. A while later, from the gates, Marco watches as Daryl returns Lydia back to Alpha. "The Calm Before" In the Kingdom, Marco watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they've finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. “Let the fair of a new beginning begin!” Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. Later, Marco and a group prepare to leave the Kingdom to go to Hilltop and leave some soldiers in case of a possible attack. He then fist bumps Tara goodbye. In the woods, Marco and the rest encounter Ozzy, Alek and D.J. and find one of Hilltop's carts overturned. The group decides to split up, with Marco going to the Hilltop. The next day, in the Kingdom, Marco listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news, tells them how brave everyone was in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Marco has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. * 3 Saviors - S7E16 * 8 Saviors - S8E13 Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Go Getters" *"Rock in the Road" *"The Other Side" (No Lines) * "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Season 8 * "Mercy" * "The King, the Widow, and Rick" (No Lines) * "How it's Gotta Be" * "Dead or Alive Or" (No Lines) * "Do Not Send Us Astray" * "Wrath" Season 9 * "A New Beginning" * "Adaptation" * "Omega" * "Bounty" * "The Calm Before" Trivia